tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Showdown with Luminous
Log Title: Showdown with Luminous Characters: Blaster, Circuit Breaker, Dust Devil, Luminous, Optimus Prime, Over Kill, Snoop Location: Brazil Year: 2007 TP: Luminous TP category:Logs As Logged by Blaster - Tuesday, July 17, 2007, 12:35 AM ---- Brazil - South America Biggest country in South America, Brazil is best known for the Amazon Rainforest, but the country also contains tropical grasslands, fertile plateaus, and dry areas of scrub. The farmlands of Brazil produce most of the world's coffee and soybeans and the country is a major exporter of orange juice and sugar. Cities like Rio De Janeiro and Sao Paulo contain most of the country's population. The country's chief language is Portuguese and despite Brazil's rich resources most of the country's people live in abject poverty. Contents: *Optimus Prime *Snoop *Over Kill *Circuit Breaker *Priests of Primus *Viper Squad 1426 *Shadow-Viper Squad *Citadel of Primus Brainstorm says, "Granted. Although by this time, I expect it's been rennovated so heavily that the Autobots would take the entire thing, rather than allowing its technologies to throw the global balance of power for a loop. Besides, I think you're safer on a full Cobra base, rather than a pure BAT facility." Over Kill says, "Am I safer or is Cobra safer?" Brainstorm says, "Both, I would think. We get your firepower and tactical skills close to hand, you get medical personnell handy. You know how badly you've been damaged before, through either not eating, or leaving injuries untreated. Or not taking your medication. You have been taking that lately, yes?" Optimus Prime sends a radio transmission. (INTERCEPT): Optimus Prime radios Luminous with, "Then permit me to see the humans in your care. I would find it greatly reassuring." Over Kill says, "Yes. You think my dosage is off?" Over Kill tilts his head as if in conversation about something. "Well. Now. I'm not even sure I should be attacking." Over Kill says, "Maybe I should just go home and consider the BATs a loss." Optimus Prime receives a radio transmission. (INTERCEPT): Optimus Prime receives "With your threats and attacks on me in the past, and your forces gathered on my doorstep, I would not find your intrusion reassuring" from Luminous. Optimus Prime sends a radio transmission. (INTERCEPT): Optimus Prime radios Luminous with, "The first thing I saw you do when you woke up was to bisect an Autobot. This should help you to see how reassuring I find your presence on this planet." Optimus Prime receives a radio transmission. (INTERCEPT): Optimus Prime receives, "It was a fate worthy an unbeliever," from Luminous. Brainstorm says, "I think we may need to adjust your doseage. But stick around there. If the Autobots can take Luminous out, help them do it." Optimus Prime sends a radio transmission. (INTERCEPT): Optimus Prime radios Luminous with, "Actually, he was probably the one Autobot who was most hoping for Primus return." Blaster seems to be listening to something, and looks amused. Over Kill says, "Very well. I will assist." Optimus Prime receives a radio transmission. (INTERCEPT): Optimus Prime receives "A pity, then," from Luminous. Over Kill stares at the cube, considering something. He doesn't seem so eager to attack suddenly. Whatever was going on seems to have turned down his interest in attacking Luminous. "My BATs are at your service." he states. Snoop looks up at Blaster, then lays down on the ground, curling her tail around her. <> Dust Devil says, "I'm sorry for this. Can you please move away from the citadel. She keeps yelling at me that I brought death to her doorstep." <> Optimus Prime says, "I don't know about death. I'm not planning to kill her, unless she's planning genocide, murder, or the like. Say, perhaps you could get a look at the civilians in there for me?" Optimus Prime sends a radio transmission. (INTERCEPT): Optimus Prime radios Luminous with, "Not really. I think he was hoping you could kill everyone involved in the war for him." Optimus Prime receives a radio transmission. (INTERCEPT): Optimus Prime receives, "When I first arrived in this planet, I did consider that option," from Luminous. <> Dust Devil says, "She's getting angry. The humans are getting afraid. I'm trying to reason with her." Optimus Prime sends a radio transmission. (INTERCEPT): Optimus Prime radios Luminous with, "How about we back off out here, and you and I talk?". Optimus Prime receives a radio transmission. (INTERCEPT): Optimus Prime receives "Perhaps. Are you going to threaten me with violence once again?" from Luminous. Optimus Prime sends a radio transmission. (INTERCEPT): Optimus Prime radios Luminous with, "Depends on whether you're threatening anyone at the time, I suppose. But ideally, no." Over Kill says, "Great. I think 14 likes the aliens." Blaster bends down to skritch his tape, still listening to something only Circuit Breaker might also hear. The Vector continues to watch the Autobots closely. It swishes its tail a bit, before settling down, wrapping its tail around itself in imitation of Snoop. Brainstorm says, "Curious" Over Kill says, "I've been improving their AI. They imitate things that catch their attention now." Brainstorm says, "Ah, excellent." Over Kill says, "Apparantly, she fancies the dinosaur-built Autobot." >> The forcefield protecting Citadel of Primus fades away. << Over Kill says, "What I'm hoping to teach them is how to imitate other aircraft and learn their flight patterns. To dogfight better." Citadel of Primus slowly opens its massive doors. Brainstorm says, "Good plan." Optimus Prime smiles. "Sometimes, what cannot be acheived with a gun can be acheived with words. Of course, oftentimes, what neither can manage alone can be brought about through the use of both." Blaster smiles broadly, raising his visor. Snoop cocks her head to one side and looks at Optimus blankly. Circuit Breaker just floats there, listening for now. She scowled just a little bit at what she hears, but peers at the citidel as the doors open. She shakes her head just a little bit. "Really? I tried it enough times with both. Though I suppose screaming incoherently while firing doesn't count entirely..." Over Kill says, "Wait..the citadel is opening." Blaster smirks at Prime and CB's words, then says, "Hold there. Looks like Dust Devil and Luminous are comin' out." He draws his rifle. The Vector starts to make a strange noise and Over Kill looks to the citadel. "Wait... something's wrong. The Citadel.. the field... It is time." he crouches, machine gun arm ready, the vector raising it's gatling guns "ENIAC save us all," he mutters. Luminous hovers out of the citadel, just behind Dust Devil. Her armor is cracked and electricity arcs from one damaged component to another. Her wounds seem half-healed, as if internal processes have been repairing her from within. As she hovers, a glowing, silvery forcefield surrounds her. Brainstorm says, "Why? Is she coming out?" Over Kill says, "That'd be an affirmative. Eniac guide us." Blaster's speakers play, 'Iiiiiii'm comin' out, so you better get this party started!' Optimus Prime steps up towards them. "Hold your fire, everyone. There's no need to get violent today." Well, not yet anyway. Although a fight between CB and Lummy might be interesting, Prime would like to spare someone the hospital time. Luminous's madly glowing optics flash over the cyborgs, humans, and robots gathered around her citadel. Brainstorm says, "Curious expression. But keep your eyes open." Blaster holds his fire, for now, although he doesn't look happy about it. Over Kill says, "Well. Closest thing to God I believe in. Seemed appropriate. We're prepared." Snoop jumps forward, growling again. Over Kill murmurs softly. "My old.. partner." He says between clenched teeth. "It's good to see you again." The Vector at his side growls. Brainstorm says, "I'd have expected Alan Turing, really." Luminous barely gives Over Kill any notice, tho she does glance at Circuit Breaker, optics narrowing. However, her attention quickly focuses on Optimus Prime. Circuit Breaker certainly wouldn't /mind/ a fight with Luminous, quite obvious from how she peers at the emerging robot. She keeps her jaw clenched hard to keep her mouth shout, though the expression on her face shows of all the hate of when she was the most berzerk, as she peers at Lum. Over Kill says, "Heeh." Blaster mutters to Snoop, "Easy, girl." Over Kill says, "Must.. restrain myself. She's here my BATs aren't with her. I could run into her base and try to retrieve them. She's distracted by Prime. Her fight is not mine. I don't care if she destroys his entire race.." Luminous says brightly, "As you can see, your youngling is unhurt." Optimus Prime walks up to Luminous. "Thank you. I was worried it would get messy today." says Prime. "You alright, Dust Devil?" he asks his little brother. Luminous looks from Dust Devil to Prime. Brainstorm says, "I don't think she can. I think she'd be hard pressed to stop just Prime." Over Kill says, "But she'd be distracted long enough for me to take back what is mine." Luminous says, "He came to me seeking wisdom." Over Kill mutters to himself. "BATS... aren't with her. She's distracted by Prime. Could sneak inside. She wouldn't notice ... I'm going for it..." he motions. "14. Stay put." Luminous's optics narrow. Brainstorm says, "We don't know if she's rigged the base with sensors." Luminous motions, and the doors to her citadel start to swing closed once again. Dust Devil looks at Prime, "Yeah... I'm sorry. I saw some of the reports and I was homesick fer Cybertron... I thought it would be like there. It wasn't what I was lookin fer. I didn't think anyone would notice me gone." Over Kill says, "She's paying attention." Optimus Prime thinks that's a little bit like going to McDonalds to learn gourmet cooking. "I was worried about you, Dust Devil. I'm afraid that even Cybertron is not wholly as you remember it. But we can go back there later on." There's probably going to be a big firefight up there. "As to wisdom, I hope that Luminous shared what was available in that respect." he says, watching the fanatical femme. Brainstorm says, "Best be careful, then." Snoop eases back and stands next Blaster, looking up at him. Blaster keeps his laser handy! Luminous makes another motion, and frowns, as nothing happens. Electricity arcs again over her silver form. Luminous looks back at Prime, annoyed. Over Kill stays put as the doors shut. He's learning. He watches and waits. As the electricity arcs, he backs away. Over Kill says, "We should have brought a grenade. Waited for the doors to open and hoped for the best. But the question still remains. Why should we care if the BATs are already lost?" Luminous says, "We talked, but our spiritual exploration was interrupted by your untimely arrival. However, the young devil can attest at no time did I attempt to cause him any harm." Brainstorm says, "Because you don't like to lose." Citadel of Primus closes its doors, becoming once again a perfect solid cube Blaster bends down to skirtch Snoop again, keeping a wary optic on Luminous Optimus Prime seems to smile. "Well, that would be good news, then." Dusty doesn't look hurt, so that's good news. "Tell me, are you still intending to rennovate this planet into the image of Cybertron?" Over Kill says, "This Luminous...." Luminous looks warily at Prime, optics glowing madly. She says, "I have taken your words and young Dust Devil's in that regard, and have prayed to Primus for guidance. I will bring Primus to this desolate world. The methods I employ are... flexible." Optimus Prime nods to her, considering. "Well, perhaps you can share your plans with me. I'm hoping that we can reach an arrangement that will not result in animosity between us." Brainstorm says, "What's happening?" Luminous says, "Perhaps we can work together towards that end, Optimus Prime. I no longer seek violence between us." Over Kill narrows his eyes and looks at the temple of Primus. He gets a thoughtful expression and looks to the square. He lowers his weapon for a moment. He seems lost in thought about smething oddly enough. The vector follows behind him, hovering behind him. Luminous says, "Cardinal Soundwave and I are seeking new means to reach new recruits." Over Kill says, "They are discussing bringing 'Primus' to Earth." Dust Devil frowns, "I tried to tell Luminous that instead of making this place look like Cybertron, that the efforts should be put into REBUILDING cybertron. Ya know?" Luminous says, "Surely the return of Cybertron to its former glory is a goal we can both agree upon, commander." Optimus Prime blinks. "Cardinal Soundwave?" he asks. "And I agree. "Cybertron's rebuilding would be easier, and safer as well. I'm trying to build an opportunity to do so, myself." Over Kill pauses. "Doesn't sound much different then my goals. Well without the religious slant. We all want the same thing. Eutopia. But it does not sound like yours. Includes the people of our world. So as a citizen of Earth. I would kindly ask you to leave Earth out of it." Luminous looks to Over Kill, optics glowing. Over Kill says, "I can't believe I just stuck up for humans. I'm going to wash my mouth out with a brillo pad." Luminous says, "All planets can benefit from the Light of Primus" She looks back to Optimus. "Let me know if I can in any way help you in your goals of revitalizing our homeland." Over Kill stares back. Though much smaller, the cyborg seems quite bullheaded. "The light shines the brightest right before you are incinerated. How can the people of Earth benefit from the coming of Primus?" Brainstorm says, "No need. I'm proud of you." Luminous brightens at the question. Dust Devil says, "This world has its own beauty...its own things that make it unique. It would be sad to lose it even to help Cybertron." Over Kill says, "It was nasty. I said her goals don't sound different then mine. That she wants a perfect world for her people but in doing so she would leave our people out of it. The brightest light comes right before you are incinerated." Snoop plops down on the ground again. Luminous says to Over Kill, "Primus brought His Light to Cybertron, and he can bring it here, as well. Your pathetic minions can have true life, rather than the mockery of sentience they display at the moment." Optimus Prime watches Over Kill. Brave little toaster. "Perhaps you can help us, Luminous. Perhaps you can. Perhaps you could bring a stop to the constant interference that the Autobot's efforts face in our reconstruction efforts." Blaster watches Luminous warily, ready to bring his rifle up and fire at the slightest provocation. Over Kill says, "So I told her if she wants to bring Primus someplace do it on cybertron and leave Earth out of it. I need to wash." Brainstorm says, "Good." Luminous turns back to Optimus. "Perhaps, indeed, Optimus Prime. Let me know how I can help you. I will do what I can for Primus's Chosen World." Over Kill growls. "My BATs are not pathetic. They are wonderful beings. They are not mockeries of life. They are the start of something beautiful. Everyone has to start somewhere. I'm sure Primus even started with something small, right? Maybe in a few million years, I'll be the next Primus." Blasphemy. Luminous's optics glow rightously. She says, "You show watch your half-breed mouth, small one." Blaster raises his silver optic ridges. Over Kill pauses. "You're right. It probably won't take me that long.." Luminous mutters to Over Kill, "You are lucky... are beneath... glory... Primus,..." Optimus Prime raises a hand. "He has high aspirations, but there's nothing wrong with that," says Optimus, about the short one. "And who knows? He might be the spark that sets off the reaction that leads to terran self-aware machines." Luminous looks back at Optimus, optics glowing even more brightly. Over Kill grunts. "You're lucky that I don't even Belie.." He clears his throat. "Anyways.." Luminous says, "Yes, yes indeed. That would be... something wonderful." Blaster smirks at the cyborg. Well, the ugly one. Luminous looks from Circuit Breaker to Over Kill. "These little ones... so trying to evolve... If they weren't so pitiful, they'd have my respect for trying." Her forcefield flickers, and electricity arcs again over old wounds from the last time she had an "exchange of ideas" with Optimus Prime. Over Kill makes what sounds like a rather insulting modem sound to the Vector and snickers. Blaster chuckles Luminous says, "I will consider your words, Optimus Prime, and those of your young protege. In the meantime, I ask that you leave my home, as I have not violated the terms of our cease-fire, and would ask that you respect your end of the bargain as well." Circuit Breaker glares at Luminous, fuming by this point. She peels a part of her suit away in a show. "I will never 'try to evolve'. Not when it was Cybertronians who caused me to require this. I can't even move without it. Simply because a Decepticon decided to be an ass." Luminous glances down at Circuit Breaker, and frowns sadly. "It is unfortunate that you do not appreciate your slight advancement towards understanding. You've come closer than most humans, but do not embrace your potential." Over Kill mutters to Vector Mk1. Optimus Prime can exchange words pretty forcefully. "I would appreciate that." He looks to Circuit breaker. "Of course, in the process of mending yourself, you pushed prosthetics technology ahead a good fifty years." Back to Lummy. "We shall withdraw, and give you time to think. "Though I would appreciate it if the humans in your facility had the option of coming and going freely. And no doubt Over Kill has an interest in seeing that the modified BATs remain in good shape." Over Kill mutters something insulting in binary to the Vector and snickers "If we're so primative, I have one question for you," he asks. Blaster mutters to Snoop, "Uh, oh." Luminous says, "When my followers are ready, I will indeed send them out into the world. While under my care, they will receive the best of care and treatment." She turns back to Over Kill. "What is your question, little one?' Over Kill scowls. "My.. soldiers.." He bristles as his BATs are mentioned and a better question comes up. "Are... are they safe. May I see them?" Circuit Breaker mutters to Optimus Prime, "When she... all... bet... what... Brainwashing." Luminous says, "They are safe. When I have repaired the damage done to them by Cobra forces, you may see them again." Dust Devil looks at Luminous and smiles. "I was nervous about the small ones. But they show great ability ta learn. And the things they've accomplished. I don't think that they are pitiful. One even repaired me." He tilts his head. "The most loyal followers are the ones there because they want to be. Let the humans go that do not want to be there. Please?" "Let them leave. If they come back for further teaching, then presumably you have convinced them. If they do not, then it's entirely possible that they have other matters to attend to. Families, and the like," says Optimus. Luminous turns to Dust Devil. "As I said, when they are ready, they may leave at will. At the moment premature extraction from the citadel would cause them irreparable harm." Over Kill would do truly anything to see that no harm would come to the BATS, it seems. He straightens up. He'd follow anyone anywhere. "May I assist you? Cobra has not helped to release them. Give them to me. "They'll want to come home. They'll miss their home. I'm sure they're scared..." Luminous's mad optics glow with impatience. She ubruptly announces, "Enough!" Dust Devil thinks and would say something but he sees that Luminous' good will is being strained. He goes over to Optimus and sighs. Luminous says, "I will see to my followers, android and human. If you wish to examine them and ascertain their willingness to do so, you may once repairs are complete. For now, however, I must insist you allow me to return to my work." Over Kill narrows his eyes a bit and looks away. "Let them know they are missed." He says, turning away. "Come, V14" the vector gives a growl at Luminous "No targeting." He turns away without another word. Optimus Prime's optics narrow slightly. "I would like to assess those inside the citadel sooner, rather than later. Especially if any kind of cybernetic work is being done." Over Kill says, "She's still holding them captive. She won't let anyone in. She's enjoying this. She knows we won't attack now that we have a truce. Damn. More.. delays." Luminous says, "I will make my temple available to you as soon as Primus allows. I will not delay." Over Kill snarls. "Optimus prime may be patient. But I am not. This.. is a warning." Luminous hovers in the air, and returns to the top of the steps leading into her temple. Her optics glow sharply. "Do not threaten me, little one. Your BATs will be well cared for. The time of Primus is nigh." Behind Luminous, the doors to the temple swing open. Over Kill growls. "It's not a threat ma'am. It's a promise. I'll come for them. You will not hold them forever.." Optimus Prime fears that this will get very violent, very soon. He glances to Circuit Breaker. "You and I should talk." he says. Once he has enough information, he will decide whether negotiations are in order, or a plasma cannon to shear off the top of the cube. Luminous hovers just inside the doors. "Very well, Over Kill. I will invite you all into my home soon. It will be ... enlightening for all." With an insane smile of dangerous excitement, she closes the doors before her. She has left. Snoop hops up in the air and transforms into a tiny microcassette. She then falls to the ground with a sharp "clack" sound. Over Kill shouts, "Freaking Terrorists." Oh. Now someone knows how it feels. Snoop transforms and clacks around on the ground for Blaster to take her. Blaster scoops up Snoop and loads her into his chest <> Lt.Cmdr Blaster says, "Well, at least we got Dusty back in one piece." Circuit Breaker floats over towards Optimus Prime, nodding just a little at that. "Yes, we DEFINITELY need to talk, badly." She floats right over, her anger slightly sated by Luminous leaving. "As far as I can tell, the salient points as far as Earth is concerned are as follows." She ticks off on her fingers. "One. She intends to bring the 'Light of Primus' to Earth, and two, lopping someone in half is the 'proper fate of an unbeliever.'" She floats around Prime a bit. "Add that up, and it amounts to deaths in the billions. People won't bow to her crap." Over Kill says, "You know what I really hate? Terrorists." Optimus Prime finds Over Kill's outburst mildly amusing. "I'm concerned that this might go badly." He nods to CB. "Agreed. Although she knows she cannot press her points too forcefully, or she'll have to contend with a great deal of firepower. I may station Omega Supreme nearby." <> Optimus Prime says, "But not the humans. The BATs... Are replaceable. Cobra does it all the time." Brainstorm says, "Understandable. At least, when they're not us." Over Kill says, "What we do isn't terrorism. What we do is problem solving." Circuit Breaker nods just a little at that. "That might help. What about the people in the city? As I was saying to you before, that's the reason why she isn't letting people in. She has them plugged in and is brainwashing them into slaves. Once that's complete, they'll babble her will, and do things like they were doing to get the first batch. She had modified BATs dragging people there, to get them there. And I had to fry several before they cut a woman's arm off, for refusing." Brainstorm says, "Depends on who you ask." Over Kill says, "Or Freedom Fighting. Or Peacekeeping." Brainstorm says, "Social engineering." Dust Devil starts to sneak off before the others decide to remember who snuck off and who nearly got everyone killed. Over Kill puts his hands to his temples. "Autobots. Allies of Autobots. "I apologize for this. If it wasn't for my stupid BRA none of this would have happened." Optimus Prime nods to CB, "That is precisely my concern. I believe that we can get access to technologies that would help undo such programming, but I want to see them for myself, and know what she's doing to them before I take what might be dangerously hasty action." To Over Kill, Prime seems to smile. "You're looking out for your creations. That's not all bad. We've been needing to come down here regularly anyway, though you and Dust Devil certainly made it more pressing." Moving away from the others, Circuit Breaker and Optimus Prime convene to talk.